Preytor (Mutant Invasion)
|} Preytor is the giant praying mantis that appears in War Of the Monsters and returns in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Preytor is a female mutated praying mantis, armed with two sharpened raptorial forelegs/apical claws used for combat, a parasite that she can regurgitate to use as a ranged projectile, underneath her shell is some type of glowing green flesh, and including her eyes glowing green. History War of the Monsters The origin of Preytor was that she was originally a normal sized praying mantis and the pet/test subject of the scientist before having the radioactive goo being applied to her, making her grow immense size killing her owner, and going out of her way to cause some mayhem. Mutant Invasion She soon recovered from her loss and the loss of her friend from the Metro City location, she was back ready to fight and do whatever she can to survive in this new era of new monsters and military weaponry. Epilogue After defeating her last opponent, she began to turn the area she was within into a birthing nest, giving birth to many more like Preytor herself. They soon grew to be much more violent, bigger, and cunning as their mother, as she led her children to raid many more locations. Gameplay Preytor is a speedy, rush-down type character, able to overwhelm her opponents with her quick combos, and able to punish opponents when they're open quick. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Preytor quick slashes her opponent with her apical claws. * '''Lower light attack: '''Preytor stabs at the lower body areas with her apical claws. * '''Upper strong attack (Stun): '''Preytor slams her apical clowns downwards onto her opponent's head. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Preytor performs a upwards vertical slash with her right claw, sending her opponents flying up in the air setting up for combos. Range attack Preytor fires tiny parasitic oozes at her opponent. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Parasitic Explosion: '''Preytor forms a big parasitic bubble around her and soon exploding around her, causing poison damage overtime. * '''Long-ranged special - Homing Parasite: Preytor regurgitates a big parasitic worm, and pukes it at her opponents as it latches onto them causing some poison damage. Grab Preytor picks up her opponents with one of her claws and stabs them repeatedly, and hitting them away by throwing them upwards a tiny bit and slamming downwards sending them flying. Dive Bomb Preytor aims her apical claws and feet downwards, slamming down into the ground. Charge Ram Preytor uses her wings to help project herself much more forward, with her head hardening up to be used as somewhat a battering ram against opponents. Strategy * Preytor has a slight resistance to radioactive, and poison attacks, reducing her damage to them. * Preytor is weak to electrical, fire, and water attacks, leading her to take more damage to those of those three elements. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Preytor has her other leg stand on the side of her standing leg, doing some type of meditation pose, before going back in her fighting stance, and her two claws glow of a violent flashing green. Victory # Preytor's wings quickly flap as she roars while slowly coming off the ground. # Preytor shows off her quick attacks, before doing a backflip and landing with one leg standing, meditating once again. # Preytor is regurgitating once again in front of the screen, but instead of a worm parasite, she pukes out a gigantic parasite spider to jump at the screen. Defeat # Preytor shrieks as her shell pieces slowly come off as she falls on her back twitching. # (Upside up) Preytor screams as she tries to succumb to her wounds before violently exploding to pieces. # (Upside down) Preytor denying her defeat, suicides by slamming her two claws into her own head, falling on her back first. Skins # Default (Dark Green) - Her default outfit. # Fire Ant (Red) - A giant ant-themed mantis. # Floral Mantis (Pink) - A floral themed version of her default outfit. # Rainbow Lobster (Rainbow) - A rainbow lobster themed outfit. # 'Mecha Preytor '(Slightly Dark Grey)- Robotic insect noises and her two claws, exoskeleton, and eyes glow green.